


Things Percy and Oliver did in their dormitory and swore to never ever tell anyone

by Meteora (Tamaha)



Series: Perciver Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broken windows, Cuddling, Dance parties, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other, Pillow Fights, Pre-Slash, Roommates, Stormy nights, blanket fortress, dormitory, formal dancing, manic phases, morning work out, quidditch on wireless, study techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Meteora
Summary: The title says it all.Based on atumblr postfrom me.A drabble per point.Pre-Slash. Slash in the last one.Everything's unbetaed, so any mistakes belong to me and me alone! :)
Relationships: Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perciver Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	1. Pillow Fight

The predator laid awake, waiting for his prey. The door opened and closed, alerting the predator that his prey had arrived. Carefully, he watched in the security of darkness how his prey turned his back at him in order to get ready for bed. Slowly, the predator rose from his bedding and armed himself. Two step, maybe three, and his prey was in reach for attack. The last step alerted his prey and urged him to turn around but it was too late.

Percy hit Oliver in the face with pillow. "That's for leaving me to the Slytherins in class!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is best served cold. Oliver just came back from training.


	2. Blanket Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They build a blanket fortress.

"What is this?" Percy asked his only roommate when he came back from studying in the library. The whole dorm for the second-year boys was covered in blankets as if a laundry had opened up in their room.

"A blanket fortress." Percy heard Oliver say from somewhere in the sheets. "Be careful."

Percy hummed and probed at one string that was spanned across the room.

The string snapped and everything fell apart onto Oliver. "I told you to be careful!"

"I will show you how this is done properly!" Percy said. Soon after, they laid in a stable blanket fortress.


	3. Stormy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormy nights in the Gryffindor tower.

A thunder cracked through the sky above Hogwarts and a lightning bolt illuminated the dorms in the Gryffindor towers shortly. Two boys laid awake, too scared to find sleep. "Oh, why have I been sorted into Gryffindor?" Percy mumbled into the darkness.  
"Because we are bold and brave." Oliver answered but shivered so hard that his teeth were chattering.  
Another thunder and flash made them shriek.  
"I don't feel brave right now." Percy admitted.  
Oliver left his bed to go to the redhead's. "Let's share tonight. We can start being brave tomorrow."  
"Okay." Percy said and made space for Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have mercy, it's their first week in Hogwarts.


	4. Manic Phases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break down each other's manic phases.

"Breath in," sharp inhale, "and out," slow exhale. "Do so again." Oliver whispered into Percy's ear as he had his arms firmly wrapped around the redhead, his back flush to Oliver's front.

Percy had to be restrained as his studying got too intense. It had happened before and it would happen again. Just as Percy had to do so with Oliver before.

They broke each other's manic phases. That's the thing when two obsessive individuals shared a dorm, they understood each other on levels others couldn't.

Oliver guided Percy until he relaxed his tense body.

"Thank you, Oliver." Percy whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need support from time to time.


	5. Listening to Wireless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver can't without quidditch.

Loud voices came out of the dorm Percy shared with Oliver. Frowning, Percy opened the door.

"I thought you were still in the library!" Oliver shrieked surprised and hid something under his blanket. The voices were suddenly gone.

"What do you have there?" Percy wondered. Reluctantly Oliver showed him his wireless. "Puddlemere vs. Magpies is today. Reading it in the newspapers isn't enough."

"Those aren't allowed!", said the prefect.

" _Technically_ , they are just not allowed in the _common room_! I've read it up." Oliver insisted.

Percy just stared at Oliver. Then he locked and silenced the door. "Turn it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy loves quidditch as well.


	6. Morning Stretching Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver convinces Percy to join his morning stretching routine.

"You should stretch from time to time." Oliver told his roommate from his bed.

"I am fine." Percy insisted while bend over his homework.

"You think you make a good impression to the minister for magic if you are constantly hunched over like a troll?" Oliver teased. He noticed how Percy stopped scribbling on parchment. When Oliver had mentally counted to twelve Percy turned around to look at him. "What do you propose?" Percy questioned.

"My morning stretching routine." Oliver said.

"Ugh. No!" Percy turned back to his homework.

"It's your career." Oliver shrugged.

Sixteen seconds. "Fine!" Percy sighed defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the things Percy would do for his career...


	7. Study Technique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New study technique.

_Thump-thump-thump._

"Oliver!" Percy scolded his roommate who constantly dodged his quaffle against the wall. "I can't concentrate with this noise! I have to study. _You_ have to study!"

"I have to _train_. But Hufflepuff has the pitch today." Oliver threw the ball again.

"Stop it!" Percy threw a piece of scrunched up parchment at him.

Oliver felt attacked and threw the quaffle at Percy. Surprisingly, he caught it without a problem. "Hey! You could train with me! We throw the quaffle back and forth!"

Percy inspected the quaffle in his hands. "Only if you answer a question on every throw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy isn't bad with a ball. He just can't fly well...


	8. Broken Windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They count the number of broken windows in their dorm.

"And that's number four." Percy said, inspecting the broken window.

"Number three. One was by you!" Oliver insisted. "Can you fix it?" After their last accident McGonagall said the next time would be punished with a detention.

"Yeah, a _reparo_ should do." Percy said and let his magic work. "And the one time was still your fault because you annoyed me so much that I threw a book after you! It wouldn't have smashed the window if you hadn't dodged it."

Oliver gasped at Percy. "Not fair!"

"You should go get your quaffle," Percy suggested, "or someone finds out anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Oliver has his own quaffle.  
> And they don't always get along...


	9. Dance Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance Parties are just on special occasions.

"Turn the wireless on!" Percy said euphoric when he strolled into their dorm. "We need a dance party!"

Oliver looked up from his bed where he was reading a magazine. Percy had a paper clutched in his hands. "What happened?"

Percy showed him the paper which was a homework. "An Outstanding? You get them all the time." Oliver didn't know why this was special.

"Read further!" Percy urged and Oliver scanned the first few sentences.

"Oh, my... really?! That's fantastic!" Oliver shouted and got up from his bed.

An Outstanding on a homework for potions? Totally worth a dance party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time Snape had no other choice than to give Percy an outstanding.


	10. Formal Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy teaches Oliver formal dancing.

"One, two, three… Ouch!" Percy yelped as Oliver stepped on his toes, again.

"I'm sorry!" Oliver stressed.

This wasn't easy for Oliver. He had asked Percy to teach him formal dance.

On a broom, he could soar high and fast and could loop around the hoops gracefully, but on the ground, on his own two feet he was hopeless.

And even though Percy was good at everything he might have to admit that this was even beyond his abilities.

"It's alright, this was already better than last time. We just have to keep practicing." Percy said determined.

"Alright." Oliver muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are getting closer...


	11. Gossip Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Oliver like to gossip.

"I've heard, that Josie and Luka were found making out in an empty classroom." Oliver told Percy late in the evening when both laid in their beds, waiting for sleep.

"Yes. Miranda, Hufflepuff's prefect, found them. They first didn't notice they were caught." Percy confirmed. Oliver chuckled softly. Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's quidditch team got a problem when the members of opposite teams fell in love.

"I'm glad that didn't happened to one of our team." Oliver commented.

"Don't be so sure. I've heard Harry might have a thing for Cho." Percy chuckled.

"Oh, please, no! Everything but that!" Oliver groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Harry didn't really know yet he liked Cho in third year, but meh.


	12. First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A traditon of watching the first snow together.

The first snow of every winter always happened before winter break. The first few years it was just them in their pyjamas with blankets in the window of their dorm.

The traditional hot cocoa came later when they knew where to get it in the middle of the night.

Silently the two boys sat there saying nothing, staring into the night, watching the snow fall.

Sometimes they had to wake each other up for it, but they never missed it.

And while the window was big when they were little and now cramped since they were older, they never complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, no words are necessary.


	13. Their Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their goodbye to the dorm.

"So that's it." Percy said when he inspected their dorm one last time. After seven years, it was time to leave. All their things were packed up.

"Weird, right? To know that we won't come back…" Oliver mused. "So much happened here."

"Which we will never ever tell anyone." Percy said. They had made that pact as first years and it was still valid.

"Nothing?" Oliver asked.

"No, nothing." Percy insisted.

"How about this?" Oliver said and kissed Percy on the lips. Percy kissed him back.

"Well, eventually, yes." Percy admitted. It would be impossible to keep that to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will miss it.


End file.
